The present invention relates to an organic electrolyte battery in which a light metal such as lithium, magnesium, aluminum, etc., is used as an anode, and an organic electrolyte having an inorganic supporting salt dissolved in an organic solvent which does not react with light metals used as an anode is employed.
As the cathodic active material of the battery of this type, such a metal halide as nickel floride, such an oxide of metal as manganese dioxide or carbon fluoride, etc., may be used. Such batteries are characterized by their energy densities being as high as 500-600 Wh/l and their operating voltages being 2.3-2.8 V, which are higher than those for the conventional batteries available on the market.
On the other hand, some batteries with lithium anode and copper oxide cathode, are known to give a working voltage of 1.2 V and energy densities of 400-600 Wh/l. Thus, the Li/CuO battery system are expected to give a working voltage similar to those of the batteries commonly available on the market and high volumetric energy densities.